1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particular to a connector having a built-in card reader.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most electronic devices including notebook computers and desktop computers can log on the Internet through a network cable for uploading or downloading data through the network cable. Once the notebook or desktop computers cannot be connected to the network by using a network cable, users can log on the Internet by a wireless networking tool such as a wireless router, a wireless network card, a wireless application protocol (WAP). Since the notebook or desktop computers used for connecting the network are usually affected by densely located buildings or thick walls of the buildings, users cannot log on the Internet, and such application causes tremendous troubles to users.
In addition, subscriber identity module (SIM) card has been used extensively in mobile phones, credit cards, and healthcare insurance cards. Each GSM system mobile phone user obtains a SIM card from a related telecommunication service company, and the SIM card saves information including telephone number, telephone directory, call limitation, personal identity number (PIN) and personal unlocking key (PUK) of the related user, and the information is identical to the data stored in a database of a network system. A user has to use an authorized SIM card for the connection to a GSM communication system before the user can exchange data through a respective GSM communication network, or else the user cannot enter into the GSM system. As the number of base stations of mobile phones has been increased drastically to enhance the signal receiving capability and quality of the mobile phones, it is an important subject for related manufacturers to integrate a SIM card into a notebook or desktop computer in order to log on the Internet at any place wherein the mobile phone can receive signals, such that the notebook or desktop computer can have a high speed networking function immediately.